Sherlock BBC: Llamas
by DarkCryonic
Summary: ". A veces la noche es tan cerrada como la que tiene en frente. Tras los cristales congelados de una Londres que nadie ve en realidad. Nadie entiende, pero todos quieren controlar lo que es, lo que creen que es. Conjuros, consejos, opiniones. " (ytb /watch?v smSSSs46rng)


**Sherlock BBC**

**LLAMAS**

Por

DarkCryonic

La noche es tan cerrada. No puede recordar otra igual y aún sus latidos huidizos suenan aleatorios dentro de su pecho. Nada debe ser como antes. Todo cambia fugaz frente a sus ojos. Sus labios murmuran quejas que nadie escucha. Nadie entiende. Nadie comprende. Nadie se detiene a entender lo que en verdad sucede. No es el destino, no es lo que quiere o deja de querer. Es aquello que se estrella en sus paredes internas. A veces la noche es tan cerrada como la que tiene en frente. Tras los cristales congelados de una Londres que nadie ve en realidad. Nadie entiende, pero todos quieren controlar lo que es, lo que creen que es. Conjuros, consejos, opiniones. Pero nadie se detiene a verle en verdad… acaso no ven que se incendia y que no hace nada para detenerlo.

Las llamas avanzan desde sus pies, hasta sus rodillas que ya no quieren sostenerle. Correr es su mejor forma de comprender el paso de los días. Y cuando llegan a su pelvis, sus ojos se abren tratando de saber si volverá a sentir aquella sensación que encierran los sitios oscuros de su corazón. Su estómago se retuerce, las llamas lamen su ombligo. No hay detención alguna, salvación que le proteja de caer en el abismo que sus propios pensamientos le han traído encima. Las llamas no se detienen.

_**Nadie entiende. Todos se lo toman demasiado personal como para entender que la verdadera batalla solo se lleva a cabo dentro de uno mismo. **_

Las flamas se acercan a su pecho, todo parece cobrar más realidad. _Duele_. Siempre duele. Ver incendiarse su corazón no es una salida que quiera tomar. Pero todo cobrará algún sentido allá afuera cuando suceda.

_**De las cenizas siempre sale algo mejor. **_

Y cuando su cuello se calienta, sabe que su cerebro será lo próximo junto con sus ojos, y ya no habrá hacia dónde ir, o donde ocultarse. El rojo es lo único que ve. El naranja es demasiado leve para apreciarle. Antes ha sentido esto. El incendio, las llamas, las paredes resquebrajándose, las manos elevándose frente a él buscando la verdad que está en todos lados. No hay porque detenerse. Ha dejado tanto tiempo atrás. Es hora. Ser uno. Las llamas. Se incendia frente a todos y nadie quiere más que salvarle con medias palabras.

_**Las llamas son la única verdad. **_

A veces cierra los ojos y se queda quieto en medio del calor. Ya nada importa. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que las llamas vuelvan. No hay peor fuego que el que no deja cicatrices. Anhela las marcas. El olor a carne y sangre. Las lágrimas. La sal. Las paredes volviéndose carbón. Las palabras escapando hacia el cielo. Es la primera noche, la más cerrada que ha visto. No puede escapar. Nadie querría. De todas formas, nadie entiende. No saben que la verdadera batalla se libra dentro de cada uno. Y cuando se gana, las llamas lo incendian todo, y las cicatrices viajan por la piel marcando caminos que nadie querría seguir estando en la luz.

Nadie se detiene. La noche ha pasado. El alba lo contempla ahora. Cierra los ojos. Una luz tan pura escuece profundo. Sus cicatrices avanzaron hasta sus huesos. El viento es el próximo visitante. Todo parece detenerse cuando el aire le envuelve y le acaricia. Las llamas se han ido, _ahora queda sostenerse el ambivalente cielo_. Nadie querría verle sucumbir. Lo hará de todas formas, porque así debe ser. No podría estar de pie, si no cae primero. No tendría sentido. No valdría la pena… Todo tiene un costo, mayor o menor…todo dependiendo de lo que se quiera, o a quien se mire.

_**Los ángeles no existen. **_

Lo sabe. Los ha buscado por el confín del tiempo y del espacio. Ha mirado dentro de todos los que ha conocido. No. No existen. Solo ha encontrado temor. Absurdo. _Dolor_. _Mucho dolor_. Y cansancio. Todos están cansados. Ha mirado con desconfianza dentro del él mismo. Error. El mayor de los que ha cometido en el pasado. Cenizas, un cúmulo de ellas… de muchos tiempos, de muchas historias… allí reunidas ardiendo en frialdad, amasando sentimientos que ya no tiene, oliendo a cabellos que ya no puede tocar.

Y sobre todo. Todos olvidan que la pelea se lleva a cabo dentro de cada quien. Feroz. Sangrienta.

_**Nadie puede ayudar a nadie. **_

Y de todas formas siempre se espera un milagro. Huir del demonio que nace desde nuestras entrañas… y cierra los ojos, no quiere escapar cuando siente el frio atravesarle el cuerpo ni cuando sabe que ya ha ganado y perdido contra el reflejo frente a él. No quiere resignarse. Lo ha hecho, pero nada se saca de eso. La lucha debe continuar. Estar siempre en movimiento. No importa cuánto tiempo pase. Ni cuantos queden atrás. El movimiento. El flujo. La sangre. Todo debe seguir su curso. Aun estando en llamas. No hay temor cuando se sabe que la lucha es justa y que todo depende de la fuerza de sus propias manos. Hasta que las llamas vuelvan y quemen sus pecados.

Hasta que las llamas vuelvan…y todo empiece de nuevo. Lo sabe y se retuerce en los recuerdos. En los abismos, en las caídas, empujones y sin razones. No dejará de avanzar en la oscuridad, hasta que el frío le congele y todo empiece de cero.

**DC**

10/09/2014 07:44:05 p.m.

¿Qué personaje se te vino a la cabeza?

/ watch?v= smSSSs46rng

(video youtube)


End file.
